Ancient Alex Vs. Maximus
Arena Information Arena:City Warfeild 'Time of Day:'Evening Combatants * Ancient Alex * Maximus Battle AtahiNuma 04:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex enters the city. So this guys an Ex-Wrestler? he thought. "Come on and fight, Maximus." he said. Queen Misery 12:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus appears, he is rather small for a guy nearing his 30s (5ft 3in) but is solid-built - and it's certainly not fat: he is dressed in the style of a Mexican wrestler with a green mask and pants plus large boots, his torso left bare like most wrestlers, he walks towards Alex with a grin on his face "so you want to play with the big boys kid? heh, tell you what - I'll make this easy on you and give you the chance to run home to mommy.." AtahiNuma 17:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex chuckles. "I have a feeling you won't wanna see this guy's mommy." He says. He closes his eyes. WOOSH! Alex is gone, and in his place is a Smilodon. Queen Misery 17:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus cracks his knuckles, not seeming too surprised - though he has been trained to hide his emotions so he may well be more nervous than he shows "..so your a mutant? good - this should be an even fight.. but really man, a kitty cat? what you gonna do? purr at me?" he says. AtahiNuma 17:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex lets out an unearthly roar at the wrestler and leaps onto a car near him. The roof of the car bows in as the car is subjected to the full weight of the giant cat. Queen Misery 17:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus grins, somewhat stupidly, then concentrates - he starts walking towards Alex: for some reason he seems to be getting slower - although Alex may not know it the reason for the decrease in speed it is due to Maximus triggering his own mutant-power, his density starting to increase with each step until he is almost as solid as a rock-wall. "you busted someone's car, that's not very heroic ya know.." he taunts. AtahiNuma 18:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex jumps away and turns back to human for a taunt. "You seem sensitive about breaking stuff? Is it because someone broke your face?" He laughs, "Or has it always been that way?" He turns into the terror bird and backs across the street.* Queen Misery 18:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus loses his cool and charges after Alex, enraged - of course he can't run terribly fast as his body's density is now weighing him down quite severely: he clutches his fists and yells out "you won't talk so much when your in a hospital, you stupid kid!" AtahiNuma 18:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC): As maximus charges across the street tward Alex he feels a rush and hears a bang. Suddenly he is looking at Alex's feet. Alex had stood with a man-hole between him and Maximus, so that if Maximus decided to charge he would fall through it. "You seemed like the kinda guy with a bad temper." he said with a smile. (NOTE: I put the star at the end of my previous turn to prove I didn't just think this up.) Queen Misery 18:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus stares up, then growls ever so slightly, he leaps up and attempts to grab Alex's feet, tugging in an effort to either drag the kid into the man-hole or simply watch him fall down: Maximus didn't seem to care either way "..you stupid kid! you know who I am!? I'm the best fighter in the world, you think some cheap tricks is going to keep me down!?" he shouts. AtahiNuma 18:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex concentrates WOOSH! he's gone again. There is anotherr WOOSH as he comes back as a mammoth, his fore feet on top of Maximus' hands. Queen Misery 18:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus frowns deeply, if he was not a man capable of changing density he would no doubt probably be in pain - however due to his mutation (and concentration, despite his anger) Maximus's hands and like rock, just like the rest of his body: he stares up at Alex with a look that can only be described as pure hate: "alright Dumbo, now your starting to get me angry.. you gonna stop messing around and fight like a man?" AtahiNuma 18:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex jumps back, turns into his normal form and says,"Thats not messing around." He turns into Megatherium and grabs Maximus by the head. He throws him into and old apartment building. He turns back,"That is messing around." Queen Misery 18:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus crashes into the building then does something unexpected, he clutches his arm and groans "..ugh..", he continues holding it and grits his teeth "..my arm, I think you broke it.. not cool.. not cool at all.." he continues to clutch his arm, though something isn't right - for a guy who is basically invulnerable he sure is making a big fuss. AtahiNuma 19:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex is puzzzled. He didn't think Maximus had lessened his density in the air. He also didn't think he had lessened his density before he was thrown. Something definatly isn't right. Queen Misery 19:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus then grins and runs at Alex in a bull-charge, preparing to use his rock-hard head like a battering ram, snorting somewhat "hahaha! first rule of battle kid: when you can't win, cheat!" AtahiNuma 20:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex concentrates, trying to turn into ''Doedicurus''. But it takes to long and he is still a single cell when Maximus rushes by. The air movement created by Maximus blows the cell away and Doedicurus lands a block away. Queen Misery 20:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus skids to a halt and rushes back towards Alex, this time he does a few acrobatic flips - which is rather surprising and suggestive of the fact Maximus has lowered his density somewhat, increasing his speed and agility but in turn lowering his defences somewhat. AtahiNuma 20:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex Turns at the last second aiming his massiv shell at its strongest point (The shoulder area shell) at Maximus. Queen Misery 20:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) at the same time Maximus intensifies the gravity around himself as he flies at Alex, making the villain in many ways a living cannonball - of course how effective this is now is debatable, Maximus had always been used to picking on people weaker than himself so had little true experience of dealing with beings equal (if not superior) to himself in battle. AtahiNuma 21:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex skids back. He didn't expect that last move. He transforms into the terror bird and runs a block away. He turns into his human form, reaches down and concentrates. Queen Misery 23:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus thinks for a moment then gets an idea, he gets up and clenches his fists, tensing his body as invisible energy surges through him: the ground below him begins to strain as gravity is warped, making Maximus much heavier than he should be naturally: to the point he may well seem impossible to move (weighing roughly 50 tons, thanks to the distorted gravity) "well? what you waiting for kid - let's see what you got!" AtahiNuma 23:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex concentrates as hard as he can. WOOSH! He's gone. When he comes back, he is in a form he has never turned into. He takes a step tward Maximus. The ground shakes. He's a giant. He's a Tyrannosaur... Queen Misery 23:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maximus doesn't back down, he looks up at Alex and thinks to himself, "..so this kid can change into pretty much anything? okay, no sweat.. you've fought with the best of them Maxie.. this is nothing.." - though he doesn't say any of this outloud. AtahiNuma 23:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC): Alex runs up to Maximus and tries lifting him with his mouth. Too heavy. he thinks. Queen Misery 00:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Maximus grins "bad move, kid" - he attempts to grab onto Alex, of course a 5ft 3in man trying to grapple with a dinosaur is ridicolous but Maximus is as hard as a rock and the equivelent of 50 tons thanks to his power, that is enough to install a certain bravado in his heart: he faced tough opponents before but this one was definitely one of the more amusing - though deep inside Maximus knew he was outmatched, he'd have to play dirty if he was going to succeed. AtahiNuma 00:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC): If alex could grin in his new form, thats what he would've done as he opened his mouth, letting Maximus fall out. But before Maximus can let go, Alex swings his hips and neck making a 180+ degree turn and slamming him into a wall. Queen Misery 17:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Maximus dents the wall and a brick hits his head, he growls slightly and charges at Alex - the ground shaking slightly as he anchors himself to the ground: maximising his gravitational-field, at the same time he keeps his density high enough to be rockhard but the effort it takes to keep his mutation at full-power is showing as he has to concentrate, gritting his teeth slightly "..now what you gonna do smart guy? I'm Maximus! I never lose!" he says. AtahiNuma 19:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC): Alex lowers the T-Rex's massive head and absorbs the blow on his extremely thick crown. (T-Rex's head crown bone was extremely thick and sturdy.) Queen Misery 20:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Maximus reacts by leaping onto Alex's head and clinging on, the gravity-distortion taking effect as Alex finds it harder to lift his head despite his much larger size, "ha! now your going to learn something funny boy - see I have this special gift.. when I pin someone, don't matter how big or strong, they stay down.. that's how I became the best "Smash Time" champ of all time - that was until the judges got all soft and kicked me out.. something about using illegal moves or something.. whatever.." AtahiNuma 21:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC): Alex transforms his body into a single cell and regrows the Tyrannosaur. As it speed matures, it's head rises well above it's previous resting place. Queen Misery 21:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Maximus does the only thing he can think of, he grabs a piece of debris and throws it towards the crowd that has stopped to watch "go fetch, hero!" - he then attempts to make his escape, knowing Alex is likely to do the heroic thing and protect the crowd. AtahiNuma 21:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC): Alex runs at the Tyrannosaurs topspeed at the crowd. Then transforms into the mammoth, catches the chunk and hurls it in front of maximus. Queen Misery 21:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Maximus leaps over the chunk of debris and laughs "so long ya loser!" -however as he finishes he falls right back into the still open manhole.. ending the battle pretty much as it had begun. AtahiNuma 21:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC): Alex laughs. He walks over to maximus. "good game." he says, trying to hide his pleasure. Queen Misery 21:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Maximus doesn't answer - sirens in the distance "..well kid my ride is finally here, don't get too happy cause I'll be back and next time I won't be so nice.. you'll see.." - the battle ends with Alex victorious and Maximus being taken away (presumably to jail) - though a man like Maximus isn't likely to stay in prison too long. Category:Battles Category:AtahiNuma Category:Queen Misery Category:Role-Play